deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Mario-verse VS Sonic-verse/@comment-30294856-20161209021816/@comment-30294856-20161230222345
Wait, what? There's no evidence Solaris can consume more timelines in different universes. Solaris would still be Multi-Universal. He would have to wipe out the Mario universes over time instead of all at once. As for Dreamy Bowser, I'm going to quote a friend of mine: "The Problem I Have With "Splitting" The Power of a Feat: I have seen this too much, and you just happen to be using it. So, know that it's not just you. Anyway, Mario, Bowser & Geno (The three I use in that game) fight Culex, right? Well, you don't split the power of Culex into three even parts and give Mario and co. that rating. If Culex fought three guys that much weaker than him, he'd stomp all three. They can't hurt him. The fact that the three of them all fought on par, the power isn't split between the three of them, they all scale up to Culex. For instance, Magolor. Kirby had the help of three others. Splitting Magolor's power into four means Multi-Galaxy Level for all four of his foes, right? By adding their power together, you'd get Magolor. Now if Kirby were to attack Magolor, he's 1/4 of his power, right? That's too weak. Kirby can't hurt him, and he'd get one-shot. So, accurately, Kirby HAS to scale in order for the feat to make sense. So, in reality, both Mario & Sonic's feats are valid." Also, Mario and Luigi's durability shouldn't be divided by 2 since they both can directly survive hits from him. I'm skeptical about scaling Mario to Dreamy Bowser, but I'm just pointing out that "splitting" a feat makes little sense. Yeah, you could scale them to Solaris, although they did mostly beat him through attacking his weak spot, so they shouldn't completely scale. You could scale them to Time Eater completely though, making them Universal+. Again, VS Battles is a good website (better than Outskirts Battledome IMO), but it's not always acurrate. I think its pretty solid evidence for Dreamy Bowser being 2-B. If you disagree, that's fine. I know they wouldn't do it right away. I never said they would. Bowser could keep the Dream Stone with him. Same with Antasma and the Dark Stone. I agree Time Eater could scatter them though. Even if the Dream Stone is destroyed, Bowser could inhale the shards and become Dreamy Bowser. Zeekeeper is just as powerful as Dreamy Bowser since he could harm him directly. As for Culex, they did note that he could be higher, which I actually think he is. There's not much contradicting him being Low 2-C. I'm just saying Culex has NOT been debunked. Not at all. At least 2-C, likely 2-B against Low 2-C? Not a good match. Alf-layla-wa-layla gets curbstomped. Erazor Djinn only reaches Low 2-C as Alf-layla-wa-layla. He's City level in base (I think Sonic is Small Island level, but I'm just saying he's City level on VS Battles in case you are wondering). I'm trying to be as realistic as I can too. I agree that without Dreamy Bowser, Antasma (w/Dark Stone), and Zeekeeper, the Mario-verse will have a REALLY hard time with Solaris (I mean, unless you scale Mario and Luigi to Dreamy Bowser).